


THE BLOOD OF FAMILY

by The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger



Series: Diary of a Teenage Assassin [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, No Hulk because I'm L A Z Y, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger/pseuds/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger
Summary: The Diary of a Teenage Assassin as told from Bucky's POV.Bucky has been alone for a long, long time.He was tortured by HYDRA... alone.He killed for them... alone.He began the path of redemption... alone.What happens when he finds out he's not alone?How far will Bucky go to save his little sister?How far will she go to save him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Diary of a Teenage Assassin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022007





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few months after the first chapter of A WORLD OF DEMONS.

**~~THIRD PERSON POV~~**

The day Bucky first realised he wasn't alone was the day the Avengers cracked HYDRA's French base.

"Winter and Widow, report." Steve's voice came through Bucky’s earpiece, and he fought the shudder that always came with the  
reminder of his alter-ego. He glanced at Agent Romanoff, and she nodded for him to answer. 

"Base is clear. All personnel disposed of. We're headed to the lab; I will stay and download the data while Widow collects samples."  
Bucky kept his voice cool and clipped, completely professional. He heard Steve hum in acknowledgement, and the sound of keys  
clacking as he continued typing up the mission report. Neither Romanoff nor Bucky bothered to make small talk as they navigated  
the too-clean steel building, headed for the computer lab. While he and the Avengers and were allies, they certainly weren't friends.  
The only one who went out of his way to talk to him was Steve. That was fine, Bucky liked it that way. Less emotional attachments  
meant less difficulty leaving if he needed to.

They entered the lab, stepping over the numerous bodies of scientists and assistants. Bucky knew he should feel remorse, but they  
were actively working with HYDRA. They were far from innocent, and therefore deserved to die. 

"We've got 15 minutes till extraction. Be quick." Romanoff ordered, and Bucky chafed under her tight gaze. She took no pleasure in  
ordering him around, but she didn't dislike it, either. Another reason he refused to make friends with her; she was too… authoritarian.  
He began flicking through the computer files, not bothering to open them, knowing Stark would look through them when they got back.  
He was almost finished downloading the data, when one file caught his eye. It was inconspicuously labelled 'Asset 2'. Frowning, Bucky  
hovered over the 'open' button, his mind working furiously. Finally, he clicked the button, tapping the table nervously. Who was Asset 2?

The file loaded quickly, and he hastily scrolled down past the title page, finding the usual warnings to 'not read this unless you are level  
9 or above'. That was odd, most files were restricted to level 7. Whoever this was, HYDRA didn't want anyone finding out. 

On the first page of the document was a video taken from a surveillance tape. The video had no sound and began with a small figure,  
most likely a girl, being carried out of a room kicking and screaming, surrounded by five guards. The second the door closed, the struggling  
figure ripped themselves away from their captor and snapped their neck in a single fluid motion. From there, they launched themselves at the  
other guards. Her leg extended in mid-air to connect with another guard’s torso. Within seconds, the escapee was holding his body against  
herself, using him as a shield as she stole his gun and hit the remaining four guards perfectly between their eyes. She then dropped the guard  
she was using as a shield, shot his kneecaps out and bolted. Within seconds, the lithe figure was off the screen, leaving behind five dead and  
one as good as.

On the other side of the screen, Bucky’s jaw was dropped. This kid couldn’t be older than 9, and yet she had killed six heavily armed people  
in the span of seconds. None of them had even landed a hit on her, she moved so fast. She was almost better than he was, and he was a super  
soldier assassin who’d been working for the past fifty years. It was incredible… and terrifying. No wonder HYDRA didn’t want anyone finding  
out they’d lost such a dangerous operative. As he was pondering whether or not to tell Romanoff, he heard her walk up behind him.

“Find anything interesting?” she asked, busy typing something into her phone, presumably making notes about the samples she’d taken. Bucky  
hesitated, opening his mouth to tell her, when something in his brain screamed for him to be quiet. It came from deep inside his brain, where  
his memories were locked away by HYDRA.

“No, just the usual. Lists of agents, assassinations, missions, that kind of thing.” He answered in a clipped tone, unplugging the hard-drive from  
the computer console. Romanoff nodded without looking up, finished her typing and gestured for him to inform Steve they were done.  
“Winter and Widow headed to exfil, ETA 10 minutes from now.” He spoke in a low tone out of habit. He was so engrossed in working out who the  
little girl was that he didn’t even notice Steve reminding him to keep radio silence for the rest of the mission.

Who was she?  
Where was she now?  
And why did he feel this urge to protect her?


	2. Chapter 2

**~~THIRD PERSON POV~~**

The next time Bucky thought of the little girl was two years later. He was deep undercover in South Africa befriending a   
particularly vile American arms dealer by the name of Richard “Dick” Flop. The name was so stupid, Bucky had to stop   
himself from giggling like a schoolboy when he first heard it. Agent Barton wasn’t so lucky, laughing so hard he fell off   
the chair. Neither of them felt like laughing, however, when Hill told them the man’s long list of atrocities. Dodgy drug   
dealing, funding child trafficking, stealing weapons from poor countries’ military and selling it back to them at three   
times the price.

That wasn’t why Bucky and Barton were being sent after him, however. In the last two weeks, reports had come through   
that Flop had completely stopped all shady business. The new SHIELD was not the kind of organisation to believe in turning   
over a new leaf (ironic, considering Bucky was now on their payroll), and Fury suspected something fishy was happening.   
Hence the reason that Bucky found himself face to face with the shadow of a man who used to be Richard Flop. The man   
in front of him was tired and gaunt, sporting a great deal of nasty, fresh scars covering every inch of his body. Bucky also   
noted that he was lacking his usual security detail, which was odd.

“Hello Mr Flop, my name is John Harrison. I was told you were the person to come to for… certain items. Can you assist me?”   
Bucky internally cringed at his own sleazy tone. Flop instantly began shaking his head.

“Sorry, Mr Harrison, but I no longer do those kinds of things. I apologise that you travelled all this way for nothing.” Even his   
voice was quiet, which sent all kinds of alarm bells ringing in Bucky’s head. Switching tactics, he tried again.

“I understand that, sir. Do you happen to know someone from whom I can acquire a small girl, under the age of, say, eleven?”   
Bucky felt sick just saying the words. The effect they had on Flop, however, was profound. He instantly went three shades   
paler, and his eyes took on a kind of terror that Bucky only saw in torture victims.

“Did _she_ send you? Tell her I’ve stopped! I promise!” Flop began backing away, shaking from head to toe. “Leave me alone!   
I’ve kept my end of the deal, I have!” Flop attempted to slam the door in Bucky’s face, but the latter threw out a hand to   
stop the heavy stone door from shutting.

“Not so fast, Flop. Let me guess… small girl, Caucasian, very strong, no more than eleven, turned up about two weeks ago?   
I think I’d like to come in.” he stepped inside the apartment, grabbed Flop by the throat and squeezed until he was unconscious.   
Tossing Flop’s limp body aside, he proceeded to examine every inch of the surprisingly clean rooms. There wasn’t a single   
paper or computer anywhere to be found, and Bucky was close to giving up when he spotted a digital camera on top of an otherwise   
empty shelf. He cautiously pulled it down and frowned when he saw a sticky note haphazardly attached to the lens. Hastily scrawled   
in blue ink was just two words, but they struck Bucky with dread.

_‘Watch me.’_

Sighing, he sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair beside an ugly side table. Having carefully examined the camera and finding   
no wires to suggest it was a bomb, he pressed the power button and then play. The video was surprisingly sharp for such a cheap   
camera, allowing him to see everything that was happening with sickening clarity.

The camera seemed to be sat on the very side table he was sitting beside. In the middle of the frame was Flop, tied to a chair with   
thick metal chains. His head was lolling to the side, blood dripping from a large cut on his forehead. He seemed to be waking up,   
as he let out a small groan and jerked. A few seconds later, a familiar figure entered the frame. Dressed in a white hoodie and black   
leggings, looking exactly the same as the first time he saw her, was the girl he knew as Asset 2, HYDRA’s lost agent. The hoodie hid   
her face, but Bucky could tell she was full of glee.

“Good morning, Flopsy! Have a nice sleep?” she chirped. The miserable arms dealer ignored her, which was a mistake. Before Bucky   
could blink, she had grabbed his throat much in the same manner Bucky had, a mere five minutes ago. “I _said,_ good morning, Flopsy!”   
she growled, the cheerful tone gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish the chapter tomorrow.


End file.
